Game Over
by Guadi-Fic's
Summary: 'Isabella no lo sabía pero su destino hacía ya mucho estaba sellado... Ahora, ahora era solo tiempo de llevarlo a cabo' Reto Halloween ADVERTENCIAS DENTRO


**DISCLAIMER: los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer y la historia es de mi autoría.**

**Respuesta al reto del grupo 'Metáforas para la Fantasía'  
>(muchas gracias por pedirme participar!)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>PAREJA: <strong>Edward/Bella**  
>RATED: MA<br>SUMMARY: **'Isabella no lo sabía pero su destino hacía ya mucho estaba sellado... Ahora, ahora era solo tiempo de llevarlo a cabo'  
><strong>ADVERTENCIAS<strong>: Tortura, GORE, Dark, O sea tiene todo lo malito, ok? Sean advertidos y no jodan después =P

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Nada, espero les guste aunque es bastante dark jejejej. Nos vemos abajo!

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Game Over**

**-La caza ha terminado-**

**.**

**.**

Podía ver como las piernas le temblaban. Cada estremecimiento de aquel frágil cuerpo despertara en mí un ansia terrible de ceder. Ceder ante mis instintos más bajos.

Ceder ante los deseos que por tanto había contenido.

No sabía porqué había querido contenerme tanto. Quizás fue solo de masoquista. Quizás fue solo por mero aburrimiento.

Quizás, quizás fuera solo por el simple e indefectible hecho de variar un poco la rutina en la que se hubo convertido mi día a día. Un pasar de horas sin fin que solo parecía ser algo continuó. Ningún suceso importante marcando un a tempo a resaltar.

Había comenzado como un simple deseo de saborear el momento previo a todo. Algo previo antes de que la caza 'real' comenzara.

Pero, sin que me diera cuenta, el acecho, el persecute diario se hubo convertido en mi esencia, en mi más absoluta entretención.

Mi precioso juego mortal.

¿Y lo mejor?

Solo yo sabía las reglas.

Todo fue cuasi perfecto... hasta hacía unos días. Cuando mi perfecta ilusión de juego seguro se fue a la mierda por un estúpido pendejo hormonal que apestaba mi premio como perro mojado.

No importaba ahora, en realidad me había divertido por mucho más tiempo de que debería de haberme tomado. Pero el acecho... la gloriosa sensación de estar pendiente a mi presa. El conocimiento de que esta sabía que 'alguien', 'algo' a veces le observaba y que en respuesta hacía que su corazón se acelerara y su sangre bombeara impetuosa, acrecentando de manera deliciosa todos sus aromas.

Delicioso.

Deliciosa.

Pero ahora que el mocoso aquel quería arruinar mi juego supe de inmediato que era tiempo de que el juego llegara a su fin y de que era hora. Era hora de hacer mi reclamo. Por fin.

Así que aquí estaba, esperándole.

Chica insensata que se paseaba que tenía el tupe de salir con el perro ese de noche y a solas, ¿acaso no sabía de los peligros de salir con alguien sin conocerle bien? No que importara ya. No iba a cometer tal imprudencia de nuevo, eso era seguro. De hecho ya no saldría, con nadie, a ninguna hora...

Ahí venían... caminando mientras hablaban afablemente, tanto que me dieron ganas de vomitar. El típico nerviosismo adolescente reverberando de ellos. Ese estúpido dis que filtreo resonando en sus acciones y palabras.

Treinta y cinco segundos fueron suficientes.

Apenas cinco de ellos para tomar del cuello al perro, adentrándolo al oscuro callejón en el que había estado esperándoles y solo partirle el estúpido cuello de una maldita vez para deshacerme del chucho. No era con él con quien quería jugar.

Diez segundos fue lo que le tomó a ella girarse, ver, conmocionarse y reaccionar.

Dos más fue lo que me tomé en acercarme y hacerla callar.

Tomando su brazo la adentré en la oscuridad, estampándola sin cuidado ya contra el lado de uno de los grandes contenedores de residuos que allí había.

No tenía porqué tener cuidado. Ya no.

El veneno comenzó a concentrarse en mi boca de pura anticipación.

Nunca llegó a gritar.

No importaba, ya lo haría luego. Me encargaría de ello.

.

La miro.

La huelo.

Lamo la salinidad de la piel expuesta de su mejilla. El sabor inunda mi boca.

Retrocedo.

Los latidos hasta ahora acompasados de su corazón comienzan a acelerarse y a ser un poco arrítmicos.

Está despertando.

Mis manos tiemblan de emoción al notarlo.

Sus párpados, tan pálidos como hoja de calcar, comienzan entonces a revolotear con insistencia. La consciencia volviendo poco a poco a su ser. Su rostro, tan deliciosamente delicado e inocente, empezando a transmitir la confusión que su mente le proporcionaba. Era fascinante leer sus gestos como si ella misma le dijera lo que le pasaba. Tantos AÑOS observándola, acechándola en su día a día fueron fructíferos. La conocía. Sabía leerla como un libro abierto.

Me encantaba.

La confusión momentánea transmutó en miedo, el miedo al pánico y el pánico prontamente al horror cuando, tras abrir de golpe los ojos ella se vio justo en medio de una habitación muy ténuemente iluminada. Creciendo más y más al notar que sus cuerpo se hallaba inmóvil debido a que estaba forzado a ello.

Atada.

Oh, su aroma... exquisito. Embriagador. Una completa llamada a mis sentidos.

Su corazón latiendo errático bombeaba enloquecido sangre y más sangre a sus pálidas venas. Su pulso llegando al punto de lo preocupante para cualquier humano debido al esfuerzo de sobre marcha lo cual causaba a su vez que la adrenalina corriera y creciera de manera astronómica y por ende, su aroma... sus aromas... exquisitos. Deliciosos.

Sublimes.

Mi paladar se hacía agua por dar aunque fuera un bocado. Pero no, no aún. Después de décadas de haber comenzado a beber regularmente sangre humana -aunque al comienzo hubiera sido solo de las más escorias de ellos- me habían dado poco a poco una especie de ligero control sobre mi propia sed. Un dominio que eclipsaba al frenesí de sangre con el cual comencé.

Y había invertido demasiado tiempo en este pequeño banquete para solo devorarlo cuál glotón hambriento.

No, quería jugar un poco con mi comida hoy.

.

Era excitante verla removerse tratando inútilmente de liberarse sin siquiera notar que era observada desde la sombra más oscura de la misma habitación. Verla tratar de no hacer ruido aunque en mis oídos cada una de sus respiraciones agitadas resonaban como un tren a plena marcha.

Tan inútil. Tan tonta.

Tan _humana_.

Simple. Corriente.

No importaba lo que Carslile dijera. Ellos eran cazadores y los humanos su comida. Fin de la historia. Lo había intentado. De verdad lo había hecho. Pero el cazar animales, el sentirme siempre, insatisfecho... no, no era lo mío. Respetaba sus gustos, pero odiaba que le disgustaran los míos. Ser un maldito lector de mentes me daba una cierta buena ventaja al respecto, y el leerlo tal cual la vez que fui de visita a ellos después de un par de décadas no fue agradable. De hecho, fue a raíz de eso que me había jurado no volver a buscarle jamás. Mejor andar solo... sobre todo cuando tal oportunidad se presentaba.

Frustrado por el repentino pensamiento y aburrido de verle removerse sin lograr nada, usé mi velocidad sobrenatural para llegar a ella y tapar su visión con una mano mientras con la otra tomaba un pañuelo de seda previamente colocado cerca. Quería privarle de verme hasta el momento preciso. Quería ver luego el máximo terror en su juvenil rostro.

Con la suave tela ya colocada sobre sus ojos, en absoluto silencio me dediqué a memorizar la asombrosa vista de su pecho subiendo y bajando agitadamente. Su aún inmaculado y pálido cuerpo, yaciendo desnudo, allí, sobre mi cama. Con las frías y suaves sábanas de igual seda negra enmarcándole el cuerpo.

Dejé de prestarle atención a sus sollozos ahogados. A los pequeños ruegos sueltos.

Y en cambio, me concentré en mi placer. En mi deseo.

Deseoso de ver su piel lechosa cubierta de rojo. De oler su exquisito aroma en su máximo nivel.

Era una verdadera y gran lástima el no poder usar mis colmillos para romper su piel, no aún porque no quería que el dolor del comienzo de la transformación debido a mi veneno eclipsara el dolor que quería brindarle antes. Así que en su lugar, comencé a jugar con mi querido bisturí amigo.

Me sentí Picasso frente a un lienzo en blanco. Me sentí Monet frente a un paisaje sublime. Me sentí, supongo que debería ser como un humano cuando consume éxtasis o algo así: todo ansioso y excitado y frenético.

Pronto, sus gritos penetraban mis oídos mientras mis manos creaban patrones enrevesados en su piel, revelando la más bella pintura. El arte perfecto. Líneas rectas y curvas quedando impresas en su piel y revelando el riquísimo néctar que contenía dentro.

Si fuera humano de seguro habría tenido una arritmia debido a mi excitación.

Nunca algo había olido tan delicioso en mi larga existencia.

Nunca algo me había sabido tan bien. Porque sí, tras cada corte, tras cada gota de néctar surgiendo, iba mi lengua detrás, absorbiendo aquel líquido carmesí, caliente y dulce que explotaba en mi boca y me hacía gemir de placer.

Lamiéndole cada trazo hasta que otro nuevo me llamaba la atención.

Así, cubriendo su cuerpo de líneas y trazos. Pintándole la piel con su propia pintura. Absorbiendo a cuenta gotas su hermosa y frágil vida.

Isabella Marie Swan. Una joven tímida, insegura, responsable, dulce y madura de apenas quince, casi dieciséis años que había llamado mi atención hacía ya tres debido a que su fragancia gritó por mí cuando su primer período le llegó.

Bella, como le gustaba que le dijeran, quien cometió el error de ceder a los impulsos adolescentes de aceptar salir con aquel infeliz que ya estaría comenzando a pudrirse en aquel callejón, obligándome así a cortar mi juego y llegar al final.

Bella, quien poco a poco cesó sus gritos por bajos quejidos y gemidos que me excitaban aún más y cambiando su aroma de puro pánico y terror por simple y triste resignación.

Bella. MI Bella, quién aún apenas a un paso de la muerte luchaba incansable por mantenerse un poco más. Una verdadera luchadora.

Y ahí lo supe, la haría mía. En todos los sentidos. Para que por siempre me llevara en su piel, en su ser.

Sin pensarlo más porque la verdad ya no había nada en qué pensar, estiré mi mano para quitar su venda. Gimiendo fuerte por el renovado pánico que sintió al hacer eso. Su cuerpo convulsionó más que tembló. Sus dientes castañeando, resaltando bastante entre la piel ya azulada.

'_NO_' -susurró, pensó.

Me reí.

En menos de un segundo mi pantalón -que había sido lo único que había llevado porque no quería manchar mi ropa al comer-. Un segundo más y mi cuerpo muerto y helado se hallaba sobre ella, expectante de probarla en medio de su éxtasis donde ya sabía que su sabor se incrementaría aún más.

Un nuevo temblor y una nueva risa de mi parte. No podía creer como me divertía jugando esta vez.

Aún riendo, me adentré de una estocada certera en ella; gruñendo fuerte ante el grito ahogado lleno de dolor que sonó a mi alrededor, casi estremeciéndome cuando el húmedo calor me envolvió -a pesar de que su cuerpo temblara y se comenzara a enfriar rápidamente sabía que aún podía jugar un poco más-.

Fuerte. Rápido. Mi falo se clavó en ella a una velocidad que obviamente no era humana, obligando a su cuerpo a responder por pura reacción biológica más que por placer mental. Haciendo que subiera demasiado rápido a su orgasmo al mismo tiempo que, con un nuevo gruñido, clavaba ahora sí mis dientes en la aún caliente unión de cuello y hombro, justo sobre la vena más llena y atractiva. Absorbiendo cada gota como el más exquisito elixir que pudiera nunca tener. Mis caderas aún empujándome en ella, extendiendo su clímax y liberando el mío en respuesta porque simplemente las sensaciones eran demasiado buenas para mantenerme sin reacción.

Apretando sus brazos ligeros hasta que sin darme cuenta le quebré un par de huesos sin querer. No importaba, ella ya no respondía. Los gemidos se habían ido. Los temblores habían cesado.

Los latidos apenas haciendo más.

Hasta que, finalmente, ya no hubo más.

Nada más.

Nada más que yo, allí, cubriendo su cuerpo con mi frialdad, aún húmedo por su sangre y con el calor sobre mi verga aún un poco tiesa.

Saboreando la vida que había tomado sin pensar siquiera en el desastre que tendría que limpiar luego.

Disfrutando de que finalmente, el juego hubiera terminado.

... Al menos hasta que una nueva presa llamase mi atención. Después de todo, lo mejor de todo era jugar.

_Game over mi deliciosa Bella_ -susurré sobre sus labios mientras con mis dedos cerraba sus ojos-. **_Game over ..._**

* * *

><p><strong>3110/14**

**Me vooooy! Pero les dejo esto que ya había prometido subir ;) **

**FELIZ HALLOWEEN VAMPIS! Muchos mordisquitos y pórtense mal =P**

**Besos y cuídense  
>*Guada*<strong>

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


End file.
